Illuminating Tuscany
by brilliantmemories
Summary: Outside the city's walls, Shaun and Leonardo are enjoying each other's pleasant company, waiting for Ezio to return. And to Shaun's surprise, it's Leonardo's first time seeing fireflies. *Slash, Leonardo/Shaun. Fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: **So, this recently has become one of my favourite pairings. It's crack, I know, but hey! It's not like there isn't any in the AC fandom, right? Anyways, I've been really busy lately and I've been trying to get things done and I know I have to upload the next chapter of Plug in Baby but both _Googleit6_ and I had been on vacation so I never got around to uploading it. Plus, is being a bother when uploading that chapter, it just puts it as one block of text which I have to break seperately myself. Anyways, enjoy this because I'm writing a fanfic where you'll see a lot more of it (:

* * *

Shaun glanced at Leonardo, who smiled in return.

They were outside the walls of Tuscany, sitting and lying in the grass, feeling the warm summer breeze sweep over their feet, bringing the scent of fresh grass to their noses. In the distance, Shaun could see a view point, where Ezio would do his scenic Leap of Faith. He remembered that memory, watching it through the computer screen as the assassin plummeted to the stack of hay below, grinning as he emerged uninjured. But he never remembered seeing Leonardo in the field with a good looking, British fellow.

Because Shaun had screwed up time.

He had traveled back, The Apple his source of his power, and now he was stuck. He didn't know how long it'd be; whether it is a few more days, months, or perhaps even years. He didn't mind. No, not as long as he was with Leonardo da Vinci. The artist had been the one to help him out, keep him busy and smiling, away from his usual cynical self.

"Shaun?" Leonardo sat up, adjusting his bright red hat, which had a few loose stands of grass on it.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" He looked over, speaking in a smooth Italian that he had picked up over the few months.

"When are you leaving?" The artist asked with a frown and shuffled closer to his friend, regarding the bright sun setting over the mountains in the background. He was waiting for Ezio now; waiting for the devilish man to finish with his late night visit at a local's house. At first it pained Leonardo that Ezio never looked at him the way he did with the young women. He hated it. It made him want to stomp his foot down like a five year old not getting his way until he finally did. But it never happened. Now he had Shaun, someone who was always unsure when he was going to leave, when he was to go back to the country far away he told his Leo of. A land where mysterious white puffs fell from the sky and coated the surface, creating an ice land as the days became shorter and the temperatures dropped.

"I told you, I don't know," Shaun frowned as he looked at him, feeling his stomach lurch and his next sentence catch up in his throat.

"I do not want you to leave..." Leonardo moved even closer, just so their thighs were touching. It was too close and Shaun knew what was coming. He knew exactly the situation he was in and all he needed to do was stand up, head into Tuscany and say that he forgot something to just blow the man off. But a part of him wanted what was going to happen.

"I know, we discussed this before," Shaun replied, feeling his voice soften and his shoulders relax from their usual tense state.

"... I have never begged for anything in my whole life," Leonardo took a deep breath, playing with his thumbs as he avoided the gaze of the flushed historian. "Please do not make me start now, Shaun." His tone struck a certain chord in Shaun's heart, causing his whole body to ache and his eyes to blur. Tears swelled and dared to spill over but he blinked quickly and made them disappear, reminding himself that grown men didn't cry.

"I wouldn't dare to make you beg," Shaun whispered as he turned his head, their lips just inches apart. Gently, Leonardo leaned in, brushing his soft, pink lips against his friend's cheek. A sudden spark jolted down his spine, causing him to inhale a sharp breath. Shaun grinned and leaned in, slowly pushing aside Leonardo's shirt to reveal his sun kissed shoulder, which he pressed his lips to tenderly, earning a low moan from the man beside him. To Shaun's surprise, Leonardo quickly threw himself on the historian, straddling himself into his lap.

"That is quite nice to hear," Leonardo breathed into his ear, wrapping his arms around Shaun's neck.

"Isn't it?" Shaun slipped his hands up the back of Leonardo's silk shirt, running his rough hands over the artist's smooth and compelling skin.

"Look!" Leonardo exclaimed, knocking Shaun backwards as he tried to get a better look. The back of his head in pressed into the grass, Shaun looked above, seeing the world upside but as he straightened his view out, he saw Leonardo leaning over top of him.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" Shaun raised an eyebrow, moving his hands even further up Leonardo's back, pushing his shirt up more as he gently fingered the man's shoulder blades. With a grin, Shaun looked at Leo's exposed stomach, his eyes following the faint line of fuzz that lead to the hem of his pants. "Because I like what I see here."

Leonardo blushed a dark crimson as he looked down at Shaun, who met his gaze with an eager expression. "Not at me, at _those_," the artist pressed lightly against Shaun's jaw with his palm, pushing his head backwards again, forcing him to look at the piled stone walls once again. It had gotten darker outside and finally, Shaun saw exactly what he was pointing at.

"Those are fireflies, Leo," Shaun mumbled as he felt himself getting light headed.

"They are _gorgeous._ I want one," much to Shaun's disliking, Leonardo got himself off his friend and stumbled over to the glowing bugs. He was saddened when they flew away, but only knew they were doing it because it was instinct. Something Leonardo knew plenty about in his studies.

"Stop looking at the stupid bugs. You'll see them a lot more often," Shaun rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to join him. They stood, the two of them, staring at the floating lights that flew around the taller green grass, mingling with each other before skittering away, leaving a faint trail of florescent light behind them in the semi-dark.

"But this is my first time..." Leonardo whispered, adjusting his hat as he leaned against Shaun, smiling at him when Shaun rolled his eyes and took his hand for a second.

"Lay down then and close your hands," Shaun sighed, exasperated as he watched the artist nod, pull away and then sit himself down a few steps away. Leonardo lay, arms stretched apart on the grass, legs slightly spread apart as his eyelids fluttered closed, concealing his chocolate brown eyes away from the darkened sky. He looked at true peace, something that he never was around Ezio and Shaun prided himself in that. Carefully the historian crept over to the bugs and clasped his hands around one, making sure he hadn't crushed it. He did it again and again, being more careful each time. In his hands were at least ten fireflies. Caging them in his hands, he tip toed back to Leonardo and crawled onto him, trying not to release the bugs quite yet.

"Oh! Hello," Leonardo chuckled, opening his eyes.

"Don't open them yet!" Shaun snapped, grinning as Leonardo quickly squeezed his eyes shut, using more force than he needed to. Shaun positioned his closed hands over Leonardo's face, just brushing the bottom of them against his lips. Leonardo shivered but kept his eyes closed, trusting his beloved friend. "Okay, open."

Leonardo did so, opening his eyes to see Shaun's closed hands above him. "What are you d- _Oh!_" Leonardo watched in wonder as Shaun opened his hands and ten fireflies flew out of his hands, illuminating the ground a pleasant green before they flew away quickly. Shaun rolled over and laid beside Leonardo; watching his expression was completely worth it. The fireflies swarmed into the sky before they returned back to their home, the place where Shaun had taken them from just a few steps away. Still lying down, Leonardo looked over at Shaun, who was still staring at him.

"You are quite the interesting man, Shaun Hastings," Leonardo laughed and rolled back onto Shaun, grinning as he felt the younger man's hands grab his hips.

"Am I? Says the one who's never seen a bloody firefly before," Shaun smirked and leaned in, growling playfully when Leonardo pulled back, evading his impatient lips.

"Ah, there is the feisty Shaun I have grown to like," and with his words, Leonardo leaned down, pressing their lips together and sealed their night with a long, passionate kiss.

It wasn't until they heard Ezio calling for Leonardo that they broke apart; still smiling when Ezio walked over and the two were sitting side by side, acting as if nothing had happened.


End file.
